Choices
by KitsuneHanyou723
Summary: What if Voldemort chose to wait and see who would be the man to match him, how different would the world be?
1. Chapter 1

AN: A new year with a new life and therefore a new fiction in mind. Pls review and if possible don't flame too much. I accept all feedback whether positive or negative. I will work on improving my writing skills and I do need a bit of help in that department

Magic, for generations people have lived with the idea yet none can explain it. History tells us that magic is constant in every culture. Some say it is a force of nature,others say it is a divine grace, some even say it is alive. Of course, some say it the exact opposite. A heresy, an act against God or a curse. Neither is wrong but so far from being right.

Magic is defined by the user of it for each person is unique so is the magic behind it.

**Chapter 1: Where it all started**

Snape rushing through the corridors hurrying to inform his master about his latest discovery; having been kicked out unceremounously was embarrassing but he still got the main gist of it, his master's reign would end unless the prophecy was stopped.

Kneeling first in front of his master, he allowed his master to enter his mind knowing any resistance is certain death. His mind flet like being shoved into a whirlpool grounded by tar. He wanted to pull out but knowing his master such an action would be seen as treason and his fear of death was the only reason he held on. What seemed hours which only lasted seconds, the paid stopped. Snape looked at his master and surprised to see a smile on his face, not the type of smirk causing others paid but a true smile.

Snape was genuinely surprised that even Voldemort picked up on it.

"You seemed surprised my loyal Death Eater. I had always hoped that a challenge would appear and finally one has." Voldemort suddenly sneered "A newborn destined to defeat me with Dumbledore knowing, I musn't take any chances. Most likely he will secure the child, raise the child possibly as his own weapon and from there secure a powerbase where masses will follow." Voldemort pressed his hands together as is in a silent prayer while Snape stood in silence waiting on his Master's orders.

After a while Voldemort spoke, his answer to the challenge surprising even him.

"Can you repeat that master?" asked Snape

"I will allow this one transgression to pass Severus since you question me so yet I still have uses for you if not I don't think I can trust Bellatrix or Lucius with this. I need you to beg,plead and crawl towards Albus Dumbledore and secure a position at Hogwarts. Your skill in hiding your emotions is almost equal to my own" Snape beamed hearing the compliment but almost looked sour knowing what is needed of him "I shall be your eyes and ears, I will not disappoint." Snape left, cloak billowing behind him with an amused Dark Lord thinking of ways to copy his billowing effect

"Maybe I've been a tad influenced by some Muggle cartoons but damn, I want a billowing effect too." thought Voldemort as he prepared to summon his inner circle

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly at his quarters thinking about the lastest information he has, A prophecy to end the terror called Lord Voldemort in the hands of a child to be born at the end of July with parents defying him at least thrice could mean now which will qualify two boys he had on mind or in worse cases in the future when some members of the Order meet the requirements.

He also knew that Voldemort had sent a spy there and was not able to hear that he himself will mark that savior so he himself had to wait until Voldemort attacks. He hated being outside of control and the best he can do is force a confrontation with either the Potter family or the Longbottoms to meet him head on and craft the boy into his weapon.

Either family has wealth and political power as well as magicks that predate Hogwarts itself and he would like to add more knowledge to his arsenal. He decided. One lifetime isn't enough. Time to make a few fire calls.

"My friends" Voldemort hissed softly to his inner circle. To his right, Lucius Malfoy stood with a sneer on his lips and an air of recent death, behind him is Bartimus Crouch Jr. and Bellatrix Lestrange with a smile on their faces possibly from a good raid,multiple muggle deaths or both. Beside Bellatrix stood her husband Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange. These particular he trusted well enough to not let him down. Others he would include on that small list would just be Snape, Antonin Dolohov and Augustus Rookwood. The rest however needs a bit more...persuation

Voldemort raised his hand to start the meeting and everyone fell silent "I have come across information Snape has risked himself for and even now doing so. Eventually you may find some displeasure upon seeing his current state and I ask only that you tell me this before you act on it because you may find yourself in a position where you work against me...and of course you know what happens to those who have failed me."

He sighed before he continued "Snape has acquired information about a prophecy, about a mere child born supposedly to end my reign." Cries of outrage and murder where expected, though Bellatrix screaming gutting the child in front for the parents did have merits. Sadly, he would need to disappoint.

"As much as I would like to enact on those sentiments, unfortunately I am not so foolish to act on Dumbledore's wishes" he paused knowing that making it look like an enemy's plan would make him seem less of a coward. "I know that the information that Severus has given me is incomplete and many have fallen due to lack of knowledge. I wouldn't even be surprised if right now Dumbledore is acting on the prophecy which is why for now we have to secure some information before acting."

"Rookwood. Your task will be to infiltrate the Ministry, gather any information you have. The faster the better but do not rush. I shall trust your experience in gaining a position within the Unspeakables but I also expect some interference with Dumbledore running damage control. So for now, I don't mind whether it takes you years to get said position."

"Lucius, I want you to position yourself as the right hand of the Minister in any means. Influence his decisions to our cause. If possible do so to assist Rookwood but if not that is also acceptable"

"Bella, I expect you and your husband to start donating to charity and making yourselves a respectable name in order for your wealth to be of some use. Ask Lucius to assist you so that any assests you donate will not go to waste on foolish Mudbloods. I expect eventually your public opinion will sway some of the more neutral factions eventually once they so you do good. Even if it is just publicity."

"Lastly, I ask the rest of you to inform all the current Death Eaters that none shall harm Severus in any manner. Some may find his current position distasteful and I assure you that I was the one who has asked him of that. He should know that failure will meet his swift end. Regardless of which end he fails at."

"The rest of you will accompany me on one last raid before I will put my plans on hold. I have a project in mind and I would need some of your assistance creating a distraction." Voldemort sneered watching his followers offer their services knowing that regardless of the situation and he would never admit this but playing chess with the old man was always fun. "Challenge indeed"  
thoguht Voldemort as he watched his follower rally the rest.

Dumbledore stood above Snape emitting a quiet aura of power. Snape understood one thing and that right now he was completely under Dumbledore's mercy. He could try to disapparate but that would only end him getting killed by his other master. So for now, all he could do is show some for of repentance.

Dumbledore stared at Snape thinking why would Voldemort send his most successful spy to him. he knew that him dying was the better choice but really this could also either be the best moment to regain footing for the Light or have dire consequences. He did no believe even for a second that Snape had remorse just because Voldemort targeted his childhood friend and crush. No, he will always belive Voldemort will be two to three steps above that at least.

With that in mind, he would adopt a wait-and-see tactic while drawing the bait themselves.

He motioned for Severus to stand and grasp his hand. Murmuring incantations and forcing him to make an unbreakable vow about any form of betrayal. He then Obliviated then man and modified his memoried and left the man thinking he has secured a position beside him unknowingly of the vows he just made. He made sure that safeguards had to place knowing that Snape may always report to Voldemort. He was fine with that, after all, he will only provide the information in front of Snape when either Voldemort cannot undo them or when the plan itself is merely a distraction of his real ones. He chuckled as we looked on the unconcious form of Snape as he may never understand why he will always be compelled to give him neccessary information but the less he knows the better. All for the greater good of course.

"I refuse." James replied bluntly as he continued to waived his wand around the house shrinking objects and levitating them into the bag. Dumbledore rubbed his temples while trying to convince the young man to stay.

"Look. I have went and done everything that I can for Magical Britain under your orders and we are closer to defeating Voldemort than we are the first time I joined. While I understand that you would like me to stay, I would always put my family first before anything else and unfortunately staying here regardless of protections would still endanger my son. The fact that you offering this means there is someone either target me, my wife or my family as a whole. So no Dumbledore." Before Dumbledore could even reply, James finished shoving everything of value down his bag, grabbed his watched and yelled "Potter Manor!" before disappearing.

Dumbledore stood in shock. He was planning on a silent Confundus to persuade him so that he can watch whether or not Voldemort will act. With that plan taken away, he would have to resort to plan B. Dumbledore chuckled. "Challenge indeed" the thought before apparating away.

**-8 years later-**

Harry Potter knew he was different. He accepted the fact since his parents explained it to him when they moved to Japan. Most of the time, he didn't mind. In classes,being different had advantages like in English class since his parents made sure he still knew his roots. In sports, he also excelled since he never seemed to get tired but most of the time he was average in everything else. He also knew he was different in another way. While his peers discussed fashion,games and technology at home,him on the other hand discussed magic with his parents and sister.

Currently, Harry Potter is finishing playing with his friends at Sakura Academy. He currently enjoys soccer and mostly plays as mid field or striker. He enjoyed his afternoons with his team though he always got teased about being a mama's boy since his mom would always pick him up afterwards. He felt embarassed but he didn't mind too much.

Some days though, his mom would ask him to just go home on his own especially if he was walking home with Athena since she had her own errands to attend to. She trusted him enough to not wander on those days and he liked the amount of trust she put into him. She still hasn't explained to him why she giggles about it and just shrugged it off as them being cute together.

Athena Tennousu, granddaughter of the principal and mostly known at school as one of his best friends. She currently hangs out with him because one, she can practice her English further. Two, he wasn't intimidated by her or by her social status. Three, he is her 'rival' in all of her studies and she would not let up until she beats him being top of his batch. Lastly, she lives two blocks away from him and does her best to annoy him though he doesn't know didn't mind her being around but he also wanted to her along with his other best friend, Tsubasa to know his secret.

Tsubasa Ozora is his other best friend who is his co partner in crime as well on the field. They were always called a Golden Duo during interschool matches last year since they knew each other so well. Unfortunately though, Tsubasa was too much of a soccer fanatic and while they liked each other well enough, there are days where he wished he would shut up.

Today was just one of those days. After practise and said his goodbyes to his team, he had a quick shower and left. Athena was waiting for him at the gate and greeted her. She waived at him though there was something off about her before walking beside him towards their neighborhood. Harry looked at Athena curiously since she has yet to speak.

"So, what are your plans for summer?" Harry asked casually

"..." Athena stared at her slightly blushing before looking away muttering "Baka"

"Eh? What the heck did I do this time?" Harry asked

"It's my birthday moron" She glared at him while Harry chuckled.

"Oh I knew that." Harry smirked

"Hmmp. Boys. Just admit you forgot that's why you haven't greeted me the entire day and why I have no present." Athena glared at him further making him laugh more.

"What's funny?!" Athena yelled at him angrily while Harry just opened his bag and pulled out a small black stuffed bear with a small chain that even she could see was for clipping it on her bag. Upon seeing it she squealed and hugged the life out of him. "KAWAII!" she yelled while he himself just replied "Happy Birthday."

"You baka! you could've given me this earlier and I wouldn't have to be so mad at you" she glared at him but there was a smile on face that made Harry sure that it was the right present.

"Just wanted to surprise you that all" Harry did not expect Athena to suddenly kiss his cheek when he replied as she just said "Forgiven." Walking along side the river bank, there were nearing their district in relative peace when suddenly something was infront of them.

The creature in question look like a giant hamster with bird-like hands and feet and a tentacle-like limb that hangs from his forehead, similar to the lure of an anglerfish. The lure is vaguely Human-sized and infront of said creatue was woman who strongly resemble Athena but much older (and sadly in his semi corrupted mind due to a certain godfather aka Sirius Black,woman is drop dead gorgeous.)

Look at Athena though, it seems that she herself can't see the creature and was staring at the woman. There was also a slight glazed look she had and Harry was worried about her. Before anything else happened though she snapped out of it while muttering softly but enough for him to hear "How is kaa-san here when she's dead?". Her eyes were starting to tear since the woman that looked like Athena's mom was smiling at them and gesturing them to come over.

"I think we should back away slowly" whispered Harry back to her while Athena nodded though hesitantly. The creature though sensed their intentions as the woman in question disappeared and it opened it's mouth and suddenly it's tongue was headed towards them. Harry reacted quick enough though to pull Athena out of the way before dragging her as fast as he could away from the weird creature.

* * *

Lily Potter was having a normal day. She spent a few hours with her daughters,Sakura and Rosa just cleaning the house. Played a few games with them, had tea with her best friend Mika who happened to marry her husband's best friend.

After that, she and Mika would discuss what their respective husbands would like for dinner while heading towards the grocery.

Now on a normal day, she would be in front of her house by now unlocking the front door and start fixing up dinner. What was different is that in front of said door was a woman with long platinum blonde hair, hazel brown eyes with a purple diamond mark on her forehead. Defining features of said woman would be her bust as it would almost be double of hers (not that she was jealous since she was pretty confident with their sizes to please her man) wearing what looks like a school nurse uniform. Behind her was her son sitting down on the front porch as if waiting for her. When he looked up, he tackled her and hugged her while crying on her shirt. He looked like he was beaten up since his shirt and pants was almost in shreads though Harry himself looked fine. The woman in front of her smiled while she herself was confused.

The woman in question only gestured "My name is Senju Tsunade and we have a lots to discuss,shall we do this inside."

* * *

**- 1 hour Ago -**

"What the heck was that?" Harry asked to Athena while Athena shook her head

"I don't really know. At first, it felt like I was dreaming. Then suddenly my mom appeared and LOOK OUT!" Athena pulled him back as the frog like thing suddenly appeared in front if him.

Stumbling backwards, he looked around and saw another corner. Pulling Athena again, he dashed as fast as he could towards it but before he could even make the decision the creature howled (Think of the sound hollows make from Bleach). Harry froze at the sound and wanted to just leave Athena behind. Looking back at same corner he planned to dash through, Athena's mom came around the corner taunting them. He could even see the weird appendage attached to the woman's back.

Looking back at her stopped his fears though, her eyes in shock, her form shivering and completely pale, he didn't know why but suddenly he was making sure Athena was behind him as he prepared to defend her not knowing how long he'll last. He may never understand the situation but he felt he inherited a lot of what his dad called Gryffindor Spirit.

The creature opened it's mouth and before he could even blink he felt like he got punched all over as a tongue(or at least he hoped it was) smashed through his side and landed near the trash heap while said tongue grabbed Athena. Harry wanted to just faint dead since eveything hurt but hearing Athena cry out as well snapped him out of it. Seeing a broken fluorescent bulb,he grabbed the end of it and ignoring the pain,dashed towards the creature (which on his perspective looked as if it was intending to eat Athena). Stabbing the broken glass through it's tongue forced it to let go of Athena. The creature grabbed the bulb and removed it and was planning to smash Harry again.

Not sure why but everything around Harry slowed down, he could see the creature open it's mouth and feel something forcing him to duck. His body already on autopilot from the times he had played soccer followed this instinct and felt something pass above him. Not caring how he managed to avoid the tongue, he rushed towards Athena who was shaking uncontrollably on the ground and pulled her out of the way as the tongue headed towards them again. That one split second, his instincts told him to get out of the way

"CMON! MOVE!" he yelled at her while she was grounded on the spot out of either shock,fear or both

"Ah hell, this will hurt" he wondered but stood his ground and ignoring his instinct, even though he was prepared to get smashed again by the tongue he can't help but think "If this thing doesn't kill me mom will" he closed his eyes and crossed his arms in front of Athena while Athena herself waiting for the incoming pain that surprisingly never came.

After waiting for pain that never came, he opened his eyes to see a woman with platinum blonde hair, an impressive bust (Blame Sirius for that one) wearing white long coat and a skirt barely above her knees. Using her arm, she was holding back the tongue while looking back at them.

"Tsch, no wonder your late. Remind me next time to just fetch you ok?" she asked them while both of them nodded.

"I'll clean this up then." She looked back at the creature struggling to pull back his tongue when the woman pulled him towards her using both arms. Once the creature was airborne,she immediately let go of the tongue and cocked her fist. Harry could see her fist wrapped around shimmering light as she punched it cracking it's face. Not letting go, the woman grabbed the creature's appendage and swung it like a rag doll towards the ground. With great flexibility, she raised her leg above her head and smashed her heel further causing the ground to shake as the cracks on the creatures spread all over its body before it dispersed.

"Wwwwwwho are you?" Harry stuttered completely impressed and mostly afraid of being on the receiving end. Before he heard a reply though, his vision started to fade. The last thing he saw was a large group around said woman before he fainted

* * *

**-Potter Living Room-**

Lily was stunned what her son just went through this afternoon sprouting multiple questions on top of her head. Look at his sleeping form on her lap,she can't help but scold him for being so reckless and be proud of him for immediately noticing something wrong. As if reading her mind the woman said "I'm sure there are a lot of things you'd like to discuss and I will answer them however I am waiting for someone as well."

"Who are..." before she could finish her doorbell rang. She wasn't sure if she was to answer it but the woman in front of her gestured her to answer it. Glancing worriedly towards her son, she decided to answer the door for now then get all her answers. Upon opening the door, a man with bright blue eyes and sunkissed blonde hair met her. She could honestly say he was drop dead gorgeous (Not that she would ever admit this in front of present company or her husband). He wore a black overcoat with a purple silk vest, khaki pants and steel tipped leather shoes. He bowed at her and asked permission to enter her household. He had a deep commanding voice and didn't understand why but was ushering him towards the living room where he greeted Tsunade cheerfully enough before he looked at Harry seriously. After a few seconds he introduced himself.

"My name is Minato Namikaze, I am one of Tsunade's colleague and from my understanding you are a magical family new to Japan yes?" the man called Minato asked her while she nodded. After brief introductions were made Minato started explaining why he was here.

"To explain the situation briefly, your son was attacked by a demon or more precisely a lesser demon" Lily gasped as she had heard of demons before. "To describe on what demons are here in Japan, we have a category of demons ranging from rank E to rank SS. Demons in general are just wills of souls that stayed due to some reason fusing with ambient magic. While demons in general can absorb magic, their speed and capacity to do so places them in appropriate ranks." Minato looked at the woman before sighing "I really was hoping Tsunade has explained the situation but since were on the topic I'll give you a minor breakdown of the rankings and give the ranking of the demon your son fought off from the residue we gathered."

"Rank E demons. Simple animalistic urges and craving for any energy source nearby. Rank D. Remembers basic speech, still acts on instincts. Rank C. May act more like a predator and plans its attacks, this is also the same class that attacked you son." He held up his hand hoping that the woman would allow him to finish before she starts again. Seeing her permission to continue "Rank B is where they lose the animalistic figure and is more of a humanoid-animal Hybrid. They also can use magic similar to UMF. Rank A to SS is where the they start recovering reason and are not so bad. They consider it as a form of second life they get to live and mostly learned to absorb ambient magic through the earth. Abilities are similar to wizards when using wandless magic and some are even elementals. The dangerous ones are also in that class since if they do not lose the lust of magic when they evolve,they tends to hunt humans down regardless whether magical or not." He finished first his explanation before going back to his main reason why he was even here.

"Now don't worry. Tsunade contacted me explaining the gist of the situation and I have already warded your house. Believe me, no demon will get through. However, the reason why that demon even attack your son in particular is of two reasons." He paused before his finger glowed drawing symbols in the air that even Lily couldn't help but be curious about but before she knew it a chalkboard appear beside the man.

Going into lecture mode Minato continued to explain "Your son even now is emitting what we call UMF or unrestrained magical force. This UMF is varying on wizards and depending on the level attracts different levels of demons as well. However, UMF acts in the same manner as the person weilding it." He paused to make sure the woman understood before continuing "Now, most people cannot sense UMF however demons can and would love to feast on high volumes."

Tsunade interrupted Minato from seeing Lily's face and decided to explain it further "Your son right now from what I can sense has a high volume of magic. To put a basis of it lets say the average adult wizard has a UMF of 2500 units. Harry's right now would be more or less 2000 and that's amazing on its own" Tsunade paused making sure that Lily now understood as well the implications.

"Bubububut how?" Lily was flabbergastered on how her 10 year old son had a bigger magical core than her at his age.

"Ahem. Going back. Magic is divided into three sets of energies,these are physical,natural and spiritual. Harry's development could be attibuted to his physical magicks such as genetics,physical exercise and a good diet. Natural magicks would include the level of natural energy flowing from the earth and from his immediate environment like home or school. Spiritual magicks involve the amount of love, emotional stress and character developments. Following these rules the growth of the magic of a person can range between non-existent as in squibs due to inbreeding,lack of love and contrasting magics to exponential. I'm guessing Harry here has the luck of the draw. You should be proud as parents." Minato paused for a while making sure he was still on topic before sheepishly grinning.

"My apologies. I went too far with the discussion a bit but moving forward, Harry grew up in an environment that was healthy for his magic so to speak. That's one reason. The other is because of Athena herself. While Athena is no witch, Athena is one of the few muggles with high levels of spiritual energy and life energy and demons love that more." Lily was confused since none of the terms was even discussed during her time and grew worried when Minato and Tsunade shared a glance.

Minato sighed before continuing "Wait a bit" waiving his hand downward a talisman appeared on his fingertips and he threw it in the air. Amazingly enough, he disappeared in a yellow flash before reappearing then catching said talisman. Minato was now carry a large amount of books in which Lily's eyes flashed with excitement.

"These are some basic theories about magical development along with factors that we ourselves have researched and the fundamentals behind them. They will cover the basic gist of what makes magic well magic." He said sheepishly before Lily asked "That wasn't apparition was it?"

"No. Just a complex pile of blood magic,seals and runes." replied Minato as if talking about the weather while Lily gasped. "But blood magic is said to be dark"

"Pfft. Whoever told you that is an idiot. There is no dark or light spell to begin with. That book about the laws of Magic will explain that. Anyways. Demons will also attack any muggle with high spiritual energy as well since demons just need any form of energy and life energy does regenerate. Since Harry and Athena was both in the same location you can guess its like advertising an all-you-can-eat buffet in front of a starving man." finished Minato.

"Uhm. Not to be rude but most of what your discussing with me is somewhat new and during my time at Britain we barely discussed what we call wandless magic and we are mostly under the belief that it takes too much hassle to control so how is it possible that you have such good control and also,is there any way to surpress UMF since I don't want to be attacked suddently? Oh and if ever I do get attack is there a way for me to defend against demons" Lily asked. "Also, not to be rude but the way you explain demons as a whole, it seems that regardless of the rune scheme I come up with, if they themselves absorb magic shouldn't they be capable of breaking any ward?"

"Before you go on with you lecture Professor Namikaze" Tsunade interrupt while Minato scowled, he really hated being addressed like that. He sounded like an old man. "I understand you may question his abilities but to us at Japan, this sissy boy" Minato sighed, he knew his wife should've never hold drinking sessions "is actually one of the best runes and seals master we have. To give you a brief history, this man slaughtered a collection of a thousand demons regardless of rank under the span of 10 seconds using nothing but seals,blood magic and only the simplest of UMF." Tsunade smirked at Lily's astonished gaze while Minato looked sheepish.

"Ignoring that info thank you very much." Minato coughed before answering Lily "To answer your first question, We are raised with less knowledge of wandlore and more magic commanding our surroundings. Westerners have mostly kept the knowledge of wandlore to themselves so in turn we have done as well with wandless. You can say it's similar to your goblin and wizard relation. Since you don't want to share wandlore, goblins wont share their enchanting magic" Shrugging at that info, Lily gestured for him to go on.

"Following that, yes you can surpress it. One way to supress it though you may not like that method as we require to put seals on either the head or the stomach of the person during either infancy or childhood. Downsides include erratic behavior growing up and abnormal results of magical output. Two is covenhood though I also don't think you want to see your son develop a sexual harem at age 10." He joked though he could see the look of horror,rage and astonishment on Lily's face before quickly adding "He can learn to surpress it himself if he gets trained in the art."

"For your third question, fighting demons means you are limited to either physical offense, elemental manipulation unless said demon is of Rank A above since some of them can also command a specific element and over discharging a demon though this method is only recommended for people who have tons of magic at their disposal to begin with as you can imagine how hard it is to overload something meant to absorb magic in the first place."

"Lastly, the rune scheme I used is a standard demon repelling array governed using a master codex of all languages." Minato waved his hand and illustrations appeared on the blackboard "Wards are keyed to register life energy and if a demon comes near the array will sever the connection between ambient and soul magic which will then trigger the secondary effect of absorbing the ambient magic to power the wards. Also, on the rare event that should a SS rank demon try to pry the wards apart, I will be notified." Minato finished his explanation while Lily looked in awe at the scheme on the blackbord.

"This scheme is amazing and whats more is that from the time I've been speak to Tsunade to a point she may have contacted you which by the way when did she since I didn't see her make any effort to contact you when I saw her, you more or less had 20 mins to set this up!" Lily felt like a schoolgirl all over again considering runes has one of her best subjects but after meeting the man, she felt like an utter novice.

Minato shrugged "Give or take 8 mins total to set it all up, if you have further doubts feel free to cast the strongest, most damaging spell towards me and I will redirect it using nothing but runic arts" Minato said confidently. Lily did still have some doubts but if the man was offering, she can also take off some frustration feeling so useless.

"Lets do it at the yard then" Lily shook her son awake, explained briefly what they were going to do and Harry looked at the blonde man like he was crazy. Minato only smile and said "I can handle her don't worry. My wife's a redhead too and she's got a scarier temper"

* * *

**-Yard-**

"I have a spell I've developed but I haven't tested this on anything yet since I was just playing around with the Arithmacy. I hope it isn't too much" Lily asked.

"So long as a proper warning is made, I can handle anything." Minato replied while Lily scowled. Tsunade sensing what's wrong decided to explain while guarding Harry. "He's not being arrogant. He really can handle anything projectile thrown at him. He's that much of a monster on his own."

"I'm not that scary! Evangeline, Tao Ren and Shigure-san are much more scarier than I am. Anyways, I apologize if I myself sound a bit rude and I mean no disrespect but I also want to ensure you that the skills I have are legitimate" when Lily heard this, her expression soften before her face shifted to one of pure concentration.

"Get ready! Sortum Expida Ignis Bombarda Maxima!" she yelled. Slashing her ward arm down, the tip of her wand glowed red and from there fired a volley of red spells headed towards Minato. Minato looked at the spells with some interest before he himself raised his hand and in a blur of motion as if he were writing in air, he thrusted his palm out and a array of seals appeared in front of him. When the spell hit the array the spells seemed to disappear before Minato raised his arm and from there the same spells that was absorb were fired upward into the sky. Suddenly the sky was lit with explosions that even amazed Tsunade.

"Well, that's a very nice spell on your arsenal. I thought the bombarda spell is just an explosion cast on a specified area but I can see you'd made it into a delayed projectile instead with fire as part of it explosion." Tsunade observed while Harry was awed at his mom.

While they were watching Tsunaded decided to inform Harry what was discussed. "Harry, I will ask you as a favor for keeping my goddaughter alive. Do you want to be stronger or at least be capable enough so demons don't attack you again?" Tsunade asked while Harry stared at her.

"I really don't know. I mean your pretty strong and I couldn't even do anything to that monster." replied Harry politely

"Don't sell yourself short, you risked your life when nobody would've blame you for running. I heard while I took Athena home that you got hit by that thing and yet you still stood up and forced it to let go of her. That takes real dedication and impresses me enough for me to offer it though I also owe it to my cute litle goddaughter to make sure the guy she likes stays alive." Tsunade teased while Harry blushed

"I... we... we're just friends!" he yelled at her while Minato and Lily came back to them however they were interrupted by Floo going off,a woman with hime cut brunette hair, wearing a black kimono patterned with sakura petals appeared in the living room.

"Lily!? Are you there?" the woman who Harry recognized as Mika Black.

"Here Mika!" Lily called out while Mika herself glared angrily.

"What the bloody hell was that?! Those explosions gave the babysitter a fright and right now the neighbors were about to call the police."

"Just trying out some spells. Sorry about that." she replied bashfully while Mika stared at her sternfully

"Just be glad I called the neighbors off stating that you are a part time researcher for a chemist and that one of your research involves fireworks. Hopefully, the would just think it was just a failed experiment and... oh my... who is this handsome young man?" Mika asked staring at Minato while Lily made quick introductions.

After everything else has settled down and giving a brief explanation to Mika, Minato decided it was time to head off.

"Well ladies, as much as it has been a pleasure meeting you, I have to go pick up my kids and get back home. I kind of promised my wife I'd be home on time. Ja ne" Minato flicked his wrist and he was gone in a flash.

"Well, I'll be off as well. I have to get back to Athena." Tsunade stood up and look at Harry while Harry himself looked unsure what to do. "My offer stands young man but once your start this training, there will be no going back. It'll be hell for you but the benefits outweight them. I... also see a high potential in you and I personally believe that you will do great things." Tsunade was about to walk out the door when the door opened itself and there stood a man who greatly resembled Harry and well as a man with shaggy long hair both of them stared at each other for a good long second before Tsunade left.

Looking at the living room, James Potter looked at his son and the worried expression on his wife and wondered what exactly happened. In that moment of thought, a bright flash appeared in the middle of the room where a blonde man stood and sheepishly grinned saying "Oops, left the blackboard. Pls excuse me." before said blackboad disappeared along with the man again in the same flash. Even more confused than ever, he looked to his best friend only for him to shrug in confusion.

* * *

AN: Hope you liked it :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Potentials

Albus Dumbledore sat quietly in his office with the hums and puffs of his inventions. Setting the pieces in place, he understood that Voldemort's plan was to completely seize his victory by defeating the prophecized child on their 17th age. While he can not be certain about who he will select, he has however made sure that his opinion can be swayed.

The last 9 years has tested his patience by influencing the masses Neville longbottom was the reason why Lord Voldemort stopped his raids. The masses at first were confused but with enough time, they accepted that this suggestion as a fact since there was a rumour about Voldemort being afraid of the boy and his hidden powers (which he himself advertised) which is why his attacks stopped and made sure that the Potters were made into a persona-non-grata since they 'ran away' while the Noble house of Longbottom were fighting the good fight.

Of course, he himself made sure that if ever the prophecy was refering to him,Neville could possibly kill the Dark Lord. Neville received training from numerous people with himself included in that list. However, while Neville was becoming a wonderful pawn to his plan, his pawn did have a tendency to be bigheaded and sometimes acted less of a person befitting the image of Light he himself portrayed. He at least managed to get into his grandmother's graces to at least research on some magicks the Longbottoms had.

He also made sure to slowly influence the Longbottoms to be a bit more arrogant while having some idea to mock the Potters to a point where they felt betrayed since they left them to die. This in turn was heard by the masses and they along with the Blacks has been labeled as 'Traitors to the Ministry'. While this not being an official title as anyone can just leave during times of war,to him it was enough that he can put his next plan into action

Harry Potter's name was down the line for Hogwarts. He smirked inward as James never removed the name and any name registered will be a magical binding contract forcing them to attend the initial sorting. While the populace may feel that his family betrayed them to Voldemort and that the boy himself may feel isolated with his peers due to the influence of their parents, he is planning to be his grandfather figure once he arrives so that with time, the boy may confine to him all his secrets and he may access the Potter vaults.

Of course, he hoped that his plan wouldn't backfire on him as well making them a Dark family but he was assured by Snape that James would at least teach the boy to never go Dark. He was sure that even the boy will try to butter him up to get into his good graces hoping just to be accepted. While he was sorry for the boy already since it does remind him of his own childhood, defeating Voldemort first is for the greater good.

Immersed in his thoughts, he was surprised that his wards picked up a late guest

"Good evening Minerva! Lemon Drop?" he asked her while his guest politely refused.

Minerva McGonagall looked annoyed and Dumbledore decided to just drop the sweet back to its bowl "Please sit down. What brings you this late hour?" Albus asked her while gracefully sat before addressing him

"Albus, it has come to my attention that James' son is about to attend and yet we have yet to gain their whereabouts. As your deputy headmistress, I would need some address to register if at any case anything happens. Owls are too slow for emergency purposes." She sounded polite but your could hear the strict tone that demanded nothing less.

"I understand your concerns but you can just leave that issue to me personally. James has made it clear to not provide any information that can be tracked back to him. Even now, I seem to vague recall a certain castle he and his friends used to play at but I cannot specifically remember the name of it so I can only assume he warded it, placed it under a Fidelius Charm or both."

Minerva frowned as she knew that Fidelius Charms would make anyone regardless whether they have been there or not forget the whereabouts as well as prevent the place to be seen or entered unless the person who keeps the secret of the location. She huffed in annoyance before concluded there wouldn't be any point in pursuing the issue since she trusted Dumbledore's judgement. She might as well just wait for the magic that Hogwarts had to provide the address once letters will be sent.

"May I at least ask about his opinion about his child being enrolled since you were the last one who spoke with him? If he wanted to protect his family, surely keeping less contact to Britain would be the best option." Minerva inquired

"James never really did inquire about it. Harry's name has been there since his birth and James never made any mention to unenroll him. I felt that a child should make his own decisions and not be judged on the actions of his parents as well as have a chance to find out about his heritage." Dumbledore explained while leaving the details about his plans

Minerva pursed her lips "I understand, I just wish I understood as well what exactly happened to the man who would recklessly go through any trial to win his wife's heart. I didn't expect him of all people to become a coward." McGonagall paused while myriad of emotions went through her "Not only him but his friends, there were so crazy, stupid, reckless but loyal and brave to a fault. I mean where can you find a man standing up for his worst enemy in front of a rabid werewolf. Yet that same man not only left but made sure to not even support us in any way. The worst part is that I watched him grow from a boy to becoming an adult as if my own son and he didn't care, I hate his son for living a life away from the fear." Minerva breathed deeply before looking away.

Dumbledore smirked on the inside thinking his plans already showing if this is the reaction of his Deputy "Please understand Minerva that the boy has no faults, we may be able to convince him to redeem his family name in Britain. All I ask is while you may or may not like the boy, be at least professional." Minerva nodded before being asked if she had any other issues.

"Just one last thing Albus and you don't need to actually say it but Neville Longbottom is a scapegoat isn't he? Even with all the training and effort we put, he remains above average at best. While I know the boy is strong for his age, he has no unique abilities, no motivation, arrogant to a fault and worst he thinks people should bow before him because Voldemort fears him." Minerva narrowed her eyes towards the Headmaster seeing if he will deny the accusation

Dumbledore closed his eyes. Sometimes he really hated people who questioned his actions. He decided to tell the truth or at least some of it. "Neville is a gifted child who I believe can make a difference, the only thing that will tell is time. There are circumstances that I cannot yet explain for reasons but for now, let us prepare for this war. For reasons unknown Voldemort may have stopped his attacks but he and his Death Eaters are still out there doing the worst. " Dumbledore stare outside his window and thought as well what horrors Voldemort could be up to.

* * *

-Riddle Manor, 1990-

Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort has spent the last few years building up a reputation as a sucessful philanthropist and made sure that not only he has servants in the upper echelons of the Ministry but his word had weight on the public view. From there, he can handpick those who can aid his cause while he bid his time and power.

The recent years have been fruitful for him. Rookwood and Jugson managed to get high positions into the Department of Mysteries and manage to even find the record of the prophecy that would end him. Armed with this knowledge, he infiltrated the Ministry and simply grabbed it. It amused him how easy it would be by using just Polyjuice and impersonating Rookwood.

From that point, he understood that he was the one to pick his greatest enemy and mark him as an equal. He found it amusing that Dumbledore would never consider that he could just ignore said prophecy and simply carry on with his regular plans. Granted, he did delay them just to get this information but now that he knew, there was really nothing to stop him. He had not marked any child, he had let go of those who defied him, he even laughed when Dumbledore tried to bait him using Neville Longbottom as the destined one to stop him. He could just send any of his Death Eaters to deal with him in time.

Voldemort even amazed himself on what he planned all those years ago as he was sure it would put a major dent in every plan Dumbledore would ever think of. His last raid those years ago is almost going to bear fruit.

* * *

**-flashback- **

**-November 1980,McKinnon Manor-**

Voldemort smiled in amusement as one McKinnon died after another, while he had a few losses, those losses were easily replacable. For now watching the man in front of him fight off Lucius,Bellatrix and Barty together and was still standing impressed him.

Lucius fired two stunners in rapid sucession while firing a volley of cutting hexes on the sides to prevent him from side stepping towards the man known as Arcus McKinnon. On his other side, Bellatrix fired a mixture of severing and bone shattering curses and a few blasting hexes in between. Barty Crouch Jr. conjured rocks,transformed them to spearheads and banished them towards his back.

The man they were attacking stood at 6'7 with a similar visage of a viking,strong, muscular with lots of facial hair yet despite his build, the man moved quick enough to dodge all those spells efficiently. Blasting the rubble to dust and sensing the danger he was at, he immediately conjured a swarm of bats that absorbed the volley of spells before sending the remaining bats towards Barty. With a flick of his wand, the bats suddenly turned to globs of water. Barty not expecting being suddenly doused was also unprepared for the follow up Arcus had in mind as a second later, we was unable to move and as the water was suddenly frozen.

"Bella, see to Barty about unfreezing him! I'll cover you" yelled Lucius prepared to fire again a volley of hexes when a snake made entirely of fire wrapped around Barty and melted the ice of instantly without harming him.

"While I enjoy watching you four fight, we have a schedule to keep. Finish the rest. I'll deal with this one" said Voldemort while his followers backed away from Arcus as fast as they could while keeping their guard up and their wands towards him.

"I'm glad I could have this fight, your going to pay what you did to my brother." snarled Arcus as he readied his wand.

"Please, your brother was as pathetic as is the rest of you." Voldemort sneered as he sent his volley of curses at him while the man dodged and blocked to the best of his abilities. Of course, while the man battered away some of his hexes as he intended, he transformed the surrounding rubble into wolves and sent them to attack the man.

Arcus was tiring from his previous battle and here was at least a dozen wolves ready to devour him, but he at least has a few tricks still up his sleeve.

"Aguamenti! Glaceo Impir!" he decided to overpower the first spell to flood the area following it with freezing it suddenly causing multiple ice spikes to impale his targets. Of course, said spell weakened him further but strangely for him, he was having fun. Voldemort summoned cursed flames that split into several small flaming snakes towards him while seeming uncaring for the ice spikes headed his way.

"Fuck! Eat this then and see you handle this, Aqua Saltetio!" yelled Arcus as he sent a volley water bullets towards both Voldemort and the snakes.

Voldemort pointed his wand downwards and levitated avoiding the ice spikes following up with a circular motion, he willed the snakes to catch the volley of water bullets. Smirking, we thrusted his wand in Arcus' direction and the steam made was banished towards his foe.

Arcus dodged as much as he could but his right arm was still scalded by the heat, cursing up a storm,he fired a volley of stunners as a distraction while he prepared his magic for an incantation that would give him some breathing space. He knew it in his heart he would die, but he would die trying to take Voldemort down... and probably as much of his Death Eaters while at it.

"Salvo Glacrepitus!" He yelled as he sent a volley of white light towards Voldemort. Amused at the spell, he tried to block using a shield made of what looked like molten silver only to find said shield to freeze instantly then explode hurling ice spikes in all direction. The glanced at Arcus observing what would to him as some of the shards headed towards him only to find the ice melted before it even reached him.

Thinking that the ice could be melted, he fired a volley of cursed fire to each projectile only to find that each collision exploded causing multiple shards again to fire in all directions. With too many shards flying all over, Voldemort decided to up the ante.

"Feindfyre!" he yelled causing all the ice to melt while the flames shifted to animalistic figures headed his way. Arcus smirked as he saw his incoming death but he refused to give Voldemort the satisfaction that he died by his hands.

"Ipsum Tempestate Deorum!" he yelled pouring all his life and magic into his last spell. His vision was going dim as he felt his life fading but he was satisfied watching Voldemort's face shift from a smirk to an annoyed scowl.

Voldemort saw his opponent blow away all his flames back to him with a strong wind while at the same time the room seemed to flash freeze causing multiple ice spikes to be generated in all directions all headed his way. His fire tried to head towards Arcus but those that managed to get past the incoming wave of wind was turned into a solid statue of ice before it broke apart into shards as it joined the wave.

Voldemort snarled as any spells he sent or any physical shield he put up as he retreated was frozen and turned against him. He thought of immediately casting the Killing Curse and ending it but he would rather not risk it since the spell required him to at least stand still for a few seconds, someting he cannot afford since he noticed that the ice spikes were growing larger by the second as well as the flash freeze that was headed towards him was gaining speed.

Seeing no choice, He yelled "Reducto Maxima!" behind him reducing the wall and everything behind it into fine mist. He quickly flew as fast as he could away from it all the while keeping his fire alive. Managing to get out of the house at last, he immeidately rolled to the side as the wind went past his casting an entire path frozen for at least another meter before it died out.

Voldemort picked himself up as he stared at the direction of his fallen opponent. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance not sensing his magic any longer before he noticed several of his followers still fighting through the windows. Wanting to satisfy his bloodlust for failing to kill the man himself, he flew towards the window and sent a slashing hex towards one the defenders. Entering the hole he just made,he addressed the death eater that was fighting a while ago.

"Rookwood, where is she?" Voldemort asked.

"Upstairs milord." Rookwood bowed to his feet without caring about the fighting happening all over. Voldemort knew that by the end of tonight the McKinnons will be no more but had something else in mind and for that he needed something here.

"End this within 15 minutes or less. Send this order to everyone or I will end it myself and I assure you, you will share the same fate if any of you remain." Rookwood hastily retreated to inform the others while Voldemort himself marched towards the 3rd floor. His followers where trying to get in but he himself can see that the doors that blocked his path were warded heavily.

"MOVE!" he yelled causing his Death Eaters to stop as they all backed away from the door. Doing intricate movements with his wand, he stopped and pointed at every dead McKinnon he could find around him and made their bodies implode. While every Death Eater stiffened at their masters actions, they watched as the blood stayed suspended in the air. Voldemort flicking his wand upward commanded the blood to meld into one giant glob. Voldemort banished the blood towards the doors causing the doors to open. Behind the doors stood a woman protecting her baby holding a up her wand while Voldemort sneered.

"Think a little family magic can stop me? How naive. Now, step aside and I may be merciful." Voldemort addressed the woman. The woman stare defiantly but Voldemort was not to be tested tonight. Deciding to be merciful, one quick flash and the woman lay dead with her last expression of astonishment in her face.

Voldemort looked at the child stirring at the crib and picked him up gently. He had claimed his prize and it was time to leave. He could sense death all over and it pleased him that his Death Eaters fought with renewed vigor. He thought whether he should reward them or not and just decided to let them do as they please for tonight.

"Let's go everyone. I have things to do and want it done now." Voldemort flared his magic and his followers recognized the malice and intent of wanton destruction in it. They immediately apparated away from it. Once Voldemort landed outside,he looked at the ruins that was once McKinnon Manor and wanted to make an example

"Watch child and know you are destined for great things." He whispered before he waved his wand downward causing the entire area to explode then immediately yelling "Morsemorde" casting a mark above them that appears as a glittering green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. Satisfied with his work, he quietly disapparated back to his base.

Once he arrived to his private chambers, he laid down the child who was amazingly quiet despite the amount of noise it has been subjected to. Gathering his materials for a quick ritual, he pricked his finger to draw blood and added it to one vial and used the same method for the child. He then mixed the contents of the previous vial with his blood to a milk bottle and charmed the bottle to feed the child. He then drank the contents of the one with the child's and waited. Suddenly, a flash of magic occured between him and the child and he decided to test his theory.

"Honora autem est ultimum est incidere" (Honor is the last thing to fall) as he murmured the family motto of the McKinnon's, a book suddenly appeared before him. When he read the contents, he smirked satisfied with its contents. In his hands lay the grimore of the Noble and Most Ancient House of the McKinnons. Making sure the same ritual did not interfere with his family magicks, he decided to chant his family motto "Omnia esse in esse, est fortis"(Strength above all thing) as well and his family grimore appeared. Pleased with his discovery, he now looked on the child and decided to rename him. After all, if he was going to take care of him, he would rather have the child have a name beffiting the image he portrayed. He saw the bib around the child and thought 'Simon' was such a common name.

After some thought, he decided "From now, you shall now be Sylverson Avernicus Riddle."

**-flashback end-**

* * *

He chuckled in amusement staring out his window seeing his child and his friends play Quidditch, he knew Dumbledore would never think of him raising an heir much lest taking the time to teach them the Dark Arts, after all they would eventually replace his Death Eaters. He would never admit it out loud but he had grown to care for the lad and understood the emotion. He finally understood what his enemy always preached that love was the strongest magic and Voldemort will not be denied of any magic. He even noticed his magic stonger and more controlled everytime he thought of Slyverson.

Thinking about his plans, he put his game face on and summoned his Death Eaters. Time to make sure people remembered why he was an evil megalomaniac.

* * *

timeskip: July 1990

-Potter Manor- James Potter was at his study going through his paperwork. During this time, he never felt more stupid than ever (except perhaps saving Snape one time during his childhood days.) He was currently looking at an envelop with the crest of his school Hogwarts. Bearing the symbol of each house along with the school motto 'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus '(Never tickle a sleeping dragon) attached to it is the lastest news from Magical Britain. He opened it and read the newpaper first.

James was thinking of his past actions the last 9 years and while he may not have gotten any news subsciption since he would prefer nothing to be trace back to his current location, he never expected a low blow from his headmaster. Being called a coward by his former friends he could accept since he did offer them the same option, being called a traitor is a whole different concept. He gritted his teeth and sigh in frustration knowing it was too late to undo any damage. He knew Dumbledore may not have called him that directly but left enough messages for the public to make their own opinions.

Looking next at the letter he already knew what lay in it. Hell, every alumni of his school knew that. He wanted to bang his head against the wall and hope that today was just a nightmare. Returning to England was not one of his plans yet he also knew the magic behind Hogwarts as well. Harry will attend at least a year before the magical contract breaks and within that year his fear is that either he will get influenced into staying or worse getting brainwashed. He didn't doubt Voldemort or Dumbledore's skills in mind magics.

Throwing the letter away, he looked outside his office and thought of his options. His wife explained to him about his son being attacked a few months ago and explained about the offer Harry was given as well as a breif explanation about the overall situation. He considered it a small blessing that they have gone too long of not being attacked.

While the offer of training wandless magic sounded appealing, they decided to leave the option to Harry. Of course, Harry decided to hold off the offer of training for his own reason and all he can really do is be supportive. In this case though, he may have to persuade him since he needs to be prepared for the worst.

Rubbing his temple, he prepared himself knowing his wife will chew him out. Perhaps a meeting with a certain blonde can help him with redheads.

* * *

"Achoo!" Minato sneezed while working on his lesson plans

"You ok honey?" his wife asked him while cooking him his lunch

"Yes dear" Minato sniffed a bit "Somebody out there must be suffering"

* * *

AN: Sorry for the delay, computer decided to die on me :( Just got it repaired recently should be able to update faster


End file.
